


Mr. Driscoll

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Jesse comes home to you making gingerbread houses.Christmas Prompt: Gingerbread Houses
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Reader, Jesse Pinkman/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mr. Driscoll

**Author's Note:**

> So this could easily be a bit of a companion/add-on piece to The Long Road Or it could be just a little fluff piece by itself.

“What in the fuck is all this?” he asks, completely baffled by the mess you’ve made of the kitchen. You’ve used just about every bowl the two of you own, plus plates and utensils and pots and pans and jesus, was there anything you _didn’t_ use?

“I’m making gingerbread houses,” you tell him as if he should have figured that out already and push back some of the hair that’s stuck to your face. To be fair, the half put-together house made of gingerbread on the cutting board in front of you should have given it away.

“Gingerbread houses?” he repeats it like he’s never heard the words together before. “And that requires… all this?” He finds a spot to flip his keys down on and walks around the kitchen island to stand by you.

“Well I didn’t want to just use a kit so I thought I’d make the gingerbread from scratch,” you explain, filling another piping back with icing.

“Shit,” he laughs, scanning the counters. “Looks like meth was easier to cook than this shit.”

“Ah, but you wouldn’t know anything about that,” you chide before turning and tapping him on the nose with an icing covered finger. “Would you, Mr. Driscoll?” He pulls his head away and wipes the dollop of white off his nose and scrunches his face.

“Yeah, yeah.” He moves himself behind you and puts a hand on the counter either side of your waist, leaning his chin on your shoulder. “So at the end of this mess, do we get it to eat the thing, _Mrs. Driscoll_?” You naturally glance down to the fairly recent engagement ring resting around your finger.

“I’m not Mrs. Driscoll quite yet,” you remind him. “And this is for decoration. You let the icing dry and then you display it.”

“All this and you don’t even eat it?” You can feel his chin bob against your shoulder as he talks and can practically hear the eye roll. “That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard.” You chuckle and pause your icing of the gingerbread roof to lean back into him for a moment. He presses a kiss to your temple before reaching around you and stealing a handful of M&M’s out of their bowl.

“Hey!” you yell at him. He shoves the entire handful into his mouth before you can attempt to stop him.

“Wha?” he mumbles through the mouth of M&M’s. You can’t help but laugh at him. You never get tired of seeing him smile and be so carefree about things. He chews quickly and swallows them in order to take advantage of your face turned towards him. He sweeps down and presses a kiss to your lips. “Still can’t believe your dumbass said yes.”

“You think I was going to say no after following you all the way out to middle-of-nowhere Alaska? I don’t think so. You’re stuck with me for the long haul.” He smiles and kisses you one more time before backing away and giving you space to finish your work. “I will say though, Mrs. Driscoll sounds worlds better than Mrs. Pinkman.” You can see him want to be offended, but when he opens his mouth, he has no argument and just shrugs instead.

As he walks out of the kitchen, he calls out, “I ain’t cleaning all that tonight!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.  
> You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts
> 
> As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley  
> Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/


End file.
